Will of the Gods
by PsyberneticWolf
Summary: Commonly known fact: Ashunera and Formotiis were friends, both had a hand in creating the world somehow, and Fomortiis just cannot deal with losing...and love. Semi-AU.
1. Snarky Goddesses

**A.N: **Warning, this had plot, then plot got vaguely thin, and then it came back again! Characters may be OOC, as they are the deities and heroes mentioned in the Fire Emblem world and their personalities were vaguely fuzzy. Also, as I have no clue what some of them may look like (especially the heroes not shown in FE 7) I have them look like characters already shown in the Fire Emblem realm.

I have always thought Ashunera, after Ashera and Yune combine in Radiant Dawn (which is my belief because even though Ashera technically "died", how could Yune keep on existing after that whole stretch of balance between Order and Chaos the game stressed on), would be a rather snarky goddess but still hold wisdom. With Formotiis, his personality wasn't really delved on except for the fact he wanted to conquer and destroy. And the heroes mentioned in Fire Emblem 7? I just kind of winged it on their personalities. Well, except for the ones shown in the game.

**Let's begin!**

Commonly known fact: Fomortiis would do ANYTHING to take over the world and destroy it.

Lesser known fact: He would do ANYTHING to have Elimine look at him.

Which was quite pointless, in Ashunera's eyes, because honestly who would want to pay attention to a half-rotting corpse who was larger than a Draco Zombie and most likely had maggots crawling around in him? Oh, not to mention that she wasn't even sure if Fomortiis was HUMAN let alone…well, she shouldn't say LIVING because it was OBVIOUS that Fomortiis is undead. And a demon king.

The stone sitting innocently on the pedestal flashed indignantly. "I do not understand!" Fomortiis growled angrily from his holy prison. "There must be something I can do to escape! As my last plot seemed to have failed, it is obvious human possession is out of the question!"

Ashunera resisted the urge to laugh and point out that his plan did more than "Seemed to have failed". His plan had blown up in his face like a good ol' Cymbeline or Ivaldi. "Well, maybe it's because you didn't quite plan for all those people to rally together as they did," she said. "Admit it, Formotiis, you lost because you underestimated the Children of Renais. King Fado's twins equate to the strength of Ike."

"Oh, Ike this, Ike that, do you have some sort of attraction to him, Ashunera?" the stone groused, flashing in anger at each word. Ashunera would not lie, she found this amusing.

"Maybe," she answered coolly. "At least I'm not the Demon King trapped in a stone, pining after a woman who probably would not pay a single LICK of attention at you let alone even declare that she loved you. Honestly, is there a particular reason WHY you're attracted to her in the first place?" The Stone of Rausten, containing the formidable Demon King, paused in its "angry flashing" to contemplate this thought. The silence was long, drawn out, and Ashunera felt like getting up to go bother Ike while he traveled with soft threats of remaking the world. Again.

"St. Elimine is a cleric," Fomortiis started (Ashunera resisted rolling her eyes at this obvious fact), "and she is a holy woman. I am the Demon King, wanting to bathe the world in darkness, rule it, destroy it, and make it as I please…When I first met her I was irritated by her."

"And you were promptly shot in the shoulder by Hanon," Ashunera calmly pointed out. "Also, if memory serves me correctly, Roland decided to chop you up a couple of times." The Stone of Rausten trembled on its pedestal. Ashunera would admit that at that time, seeing Formotiis being beaten up a couple of times by the heroes was amusing. Ashunera calmly clasped her hands, placing them on her lap, "Then, Elimine apologized for their rudeness and healed your mortal vessel from the kindness of her heart. Bless that woman for not noticing you for who you are."

Silence stretched on for several minutes before Ashunera spoke again.

"Or, really, maybe she did and just didn't comment on it. You ARE rather grotesque, Formotiis."

The Demon King released a savage snarl, "I will kill you for this later, I swear! When I am free from this stone, Ashunera, I will personally throttle you myself and take over my position as head deity!" Ashunera scoffed at her immortal companion's tirade.

"You cannot have this world without Balance, and killing me would bring more chaos than Order," she said. "The world would collapse before you could even do anything!" Ashunera was quite aware that Fomortiis held more chaos than her, held more power in that department, but even he knew not to mess with her power over Order.

"…I don't know why I fell for her, to be honest," Fomortiis said. "I was annoyed by her, as she was a saint and all…but there was something there I just couldn't place." The stone stopped flashing again. A somber mood filled the air and for once Ashunera did not feel like making a snark come back. Fomortiis spoke again, "Why is it that we can fall in love? Are we not holy beings?"

"I am, you are anything but," she replied. "Maybe it is because we have made the creations in our image, that we have unknowingly harbored this feeling called 'love' and shamelessly experience it." Ashunera did not deny her attraction to Ike, but she did nothing to pursue it. He had another, someone he cared deeply for, and she was not going to interfere on that. She was not Formotiis, who relentlessly pursued to find a way to bring a dead woman back to life—of course, after his plans to take over the known world.

"In our image, you say, when I have had no helping hand in the creation of your world," Fomortiis said. "I have made the Earth, yes, but when it comes to humans…to beorcs and laguz, they are your creations. I once had a human vessel…one made to my liking that I wandered in…it is the same vessel that I met Elimine in."

"Ah, yes, I remember."

Ashunera does as well. How hard is it for her to forget when the human shell the Demon King traveled in all those centuries ago looked very much like the new King of Renais, Ephraim? And now, Elimine's looks were transferred over to Eliwood who was born in the lands created by Roland. "We may be supreme deities," Ashunera said, "but even Fate twists with our lives."

The Stone of Rausten trembled again for a bit before Fomortiis spoke, "Ashunera, we will finish our conversation another day. Someone is coming to check on me." Ashunera nodded her head, standing up to teleport back to Tellius. Formotiis listened, held his breath as the familiar steps of those blasted human warriors, came into the holding hall he was kept in.

"I told you, Ephraim, that the stone has done nothing," the chirping, flighty voice of Queen Rausten said. "That abomination will wander the earth no more! You have nothing to worry about." Fomortiis watched as the King of Renais drew closer.

"I see all is right then," Ephraim said. "It seems my paranoia has gotten the best of me again. Forgive me. Castle life has not always been my cup of tea, and now that I am King of Renais I have not been quite myself."

Fomortiis narrowed his eyes, watching from his stony prison. When he had seen the Renais King through his previous vessel's eyes, he had marveled at how similar he looked to Fomortiis' previous shell. He had even plotted to possess Ephraim when he had awoken and regained his full power to traverse and conquer other lands. Now…

Now Ephraim was weak in his mentality, worn down by the stress of castle life.

"_All he needs to do now is come closer, touch the stone and hold it for just a second_," Fomortiis schemed. The Demon King grew anxious as the two approached. Ephraim's hand reached out to give the Sacred Stone of Rausten a gentle touch, thinking it was safe.

"_Foolish mistake…_"

If anything, the worried voice of Queen Rausten as his new vessel fell to his knees was just a tiny bonus to the joy of possessing a new human.

Commonly known fact: The Demon King had a new body. He was going to go and devour the world now.

Lesser known fact: While he is out to conquer the world, he will find Elimine, bring her back, and they will rule the world together.


	2. Reflections

**A.N: **Thanks to Mark of the Asphodel and Fire Emblem Wiki for showing that I was not spelling Fomortiis' name right! I've fixed the first chapter already so it will have the correct spelling! As for grammar and all that stuff, I will admit that I'm typing this rather cracky story for fun and don't go over it as thoroughly as I should…So, I'm gonna look for a beta reader soon who doesn't mind reading over the things I write! XD If anyone wants to offer, though, I am cool with that.

I feel as if Ashunera grew less snarky in this chapter. It's what I get for writing the bulk of this in school.

"This body is…much better than the last one."

"…Looks like you in your prime."

Ashunera was quite amused by the sight of Fomortiis, the smirk on his face grand and smug, as he sat there in King Renais' body. "I thought you couldn't escape your stone prison?" she asked. Ashunera WAS surprised, after all, when Fomortiis called her to speak with her in the King's grand room.

Fomortiis chuckled darkly, "The Sacred Stone of Rausten is only one. Its power is not quite as strong as Grado's." Ashunera did not deny the claim nor did she accept it as truth. Holy artifacts were touchy subjects amongst the divine after all.

"So," she started, "are you going to bathe the world in darkness again? Take control and warp the earth to your foul ways?"

"…No. Fate will only rally more heroes to stop me. I will focus on that later."

Ashunera does not deny this. The Yune half of her knew and the Ashera half of her knew. "Then what will you do then?" she asked. Fomortiis turned his head to glare off in the darkness.

"Is there anyone you miss so much you would do anything to bring them back?"

Ashunera knew where this was going but answered regardless, "I would…but I do not know if they would want that." She accepted this truth uttered by the Demon King with no arguments. Sephiran had calmed her, Altina and Soan she admired, and had valued Dheginsea's wisdom and judgment. Anything…is she knew of any way to bring them back she would.

"It is a shame," Fomortiis said giving a bitter laugh. "We are supreme deities but we cannot bring a simple human back to life? What a shame that is, Ashunera."

"We held those powers once," she replied. "But Bramimond took your power in a bargain made to you and Nergal sapped mine. It is a curse, Demon King. We beings provide humans with the power to change the world but they give nothing to us in return except for prayers and scorn." The silence is heavy, both taking in the facts presented to them. Once, people worshipped and feared them. They once could create and sculpt human life…only to have humans strip it away.

"I am going to seek Bramimond out," Fomortiis said. "I will regain my power and bring Elimine back."

"You cannot bring back someone whose body is already gone."

"That did not stop Nergal."

Silence again.

"She was buried in Etruria?" he asked. It is an answer that should not be said as Elimine HAD founded Etruria. Fomortiis sighed, "Then why is it a man who is similar to her that appears in Lycia?"

"I question how a man that looks like you back in the olden days appears on this earth."

They laughed together, both sounding bitter, both wanting to re-experience their glory days, and both wishing to understand. Understand why they are here and what their reason for still existing is. Ashunera sat down in the chair across from Fomortiis. "Are you going to Elibe?" she asked.

"I am, to Bern and Etruria. I will regain my powers from Bramimond, find her soul, and then head to Lycia to find this…Eliwood man and transfer her soul into his body."

"…She will not be pleased, she does not love you," Ashunera supplied.

"When who does she love?"

"Roland…Hartmut…I'm not quite sure it has been a while."

Ashunera gave a smirk of her own as she saw Fomortiis fume to himself. To see King Renais' regal form reduced to a slouched figure, darkened eyes, and a feral snarl on his face. "She was always close to one of them," he growled. His reaction did not fail to catch Ashunera's interest.

"This HAS been bugging me for a while now, but how exactly did you fall for Elimine?"

"Oh, that…see—"

A sharp knock on the door interrupted the Demon King. "Brother?" the sweet Princess of Renais (soon to be Queen of Frelia) asked through the door. "Brother, are you alright? Seth told me he heard you talking to someone as he passed by." Ashunera and Fomortiis took this as their cue to leave, Ephraim coming back into control of his own body. The Renais King shakily brought his hand up to cover one of his eyes, skin pale and clammy.

"N-no," Ephraim mumbled. "No…Demon King…you're supposed to be sealed away…gone!" The Demon King stirred in his head. A malevolent, wicked force that tickled his mind.

"Ephraim!" Eirika said again. "Are you talking with someone?"

"N-No, Eirika," he answered.

"But Seth said—"

A scream ripped its way out of Ephraim's throat, his body collapsing out of his chair. Eirika's fists started pounding on the door, knob jiggling frantically as her panicked yells echoed throughout the castle and penetrated through the wood of the door.

"Brother, BROTHER! EPHRAIM, ARE YOU OKAY!"

Fomortiis gave a sickening grin in Ephraim's head.

"Your body and your soul…are now mine…"

**A.N #2: **So…this, I feel, is not as good as the last one. So, now the vaguely there plot returns! It is so much fun to write about these gods who are barely touched upon in the games. If I have not stated this before, this ENTIRE STORY is written in good, crackalicious fun. Except…it seems as if I have crossed over the boundary of comedy and into angst and drama.

More of personality to be shown in the next few chapters which will come out I don't know when. I hope I can delve more into the whole "We're deities, why are we powerless" thing later as well.


	3. Jerkish Demon Kings

A/N: Chapter Three! What took you so long! Was it because I was lazy? Was it because I had school in the way? Was it because I was busy beating Sacred Stones AGAIN? Why, YES, yes it is! Geeze….I'm such a procrastinator. I feel so sorry for Ephraim because half the things the Demon King does I cannot see him doing…and since the Demon King is possessing his body…well….just…poor Ephraim.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I do not profit off of them. If, by some freaky chance, this story idea became real due to Intelligent Systems…I still wouldn't own them. D:

Fomortiis spent most of his day preparing for the long voyage to Elibe. Gathering the proper crew, necessary supplies, telling that brat Renais princess he would be safe (because after all he was still in her precious brother's body), etc.

He was anxious, nerves high on alert and body twitching with anticipation. His plan was finally rolling into action. Fomortiis would regain his powers from Brammimond first then head to Etruria as planned. Or should he head to Etruria first and THEN hunt down Brammimond? Decisions, decisions and so little time for the Demon King to think on them. That was the only good thing about being locked up in stone for so long. You had time to think about multitudes of things. Like taking over the world and casting it into darkness for example. That was definitely a good thing to think upon.

"King Ephraim."

Fomortiis cringed, not expecting to be stopped by one of King Renais's subordinates. This was that Silver Knight…oh….what was his name? "Seth," he acknowledged, the name coming out of the blue and more on guess than actual knowledge.

The red headed knight nodded, "King Ephraim, I was wondering if your decision for this voyage is…wise. You had suddenly announced out of thin air that you were going to Frelia to take a ship to…to practically nowhere! Forgive my rudeness, but I must say that you have gone mad!"

Hah! If only he knew the half of it. Fomortiis felt his insides roil with delight at the strained, frustrated noises Ephraim was making in his consciousness. Unable to do anything other than watch. Watch and listen just how Lyon did when he possessed that frail, frail body.

"I do not think I have gone mad, Seth," Fomortiis replied coolly. It was hard imitating Ephraim but Fomortiis didn't get through life by just BEING a demonic destroyer…Oh, wait, he mostly did, but that was really beside the point. The point WAS Fomortiis was finally going to get what he had been dreaming of for so long.

"_I thought casting darkness over the world was your ultimate goal?_"

Oh, he could hear Ashunera now. Her voice annoying as well.

"_That's because I AM here, you pig-headed demon king._"

Fomortiis looked behind Seth's head and saw Ashunera standing there with an irate look on her face. That explained a lot right there. "Ephraim…are you alright?" Seth asked, tone taking on a more worried feel. Fomortiis nodded his head.

"Yes," he answered. "I was thinking, was all. But there IS a reason I am doing this, Seth. There might be something else out there, something to explore. If there are people there, I want to make the first step of establishing a solid relationship between them and Renais." Part of Ephraim was shining through on that one and it made Fomortiis want to puff his chest up in pride, shine a few invisible medals.

"That…if it is what you wish, just allow me to travel with you on this journey."

Oh, this would not do.

"That is quite alright. I'm sure Eirika would want you to stay here in Renais to help defend it."

"Actually, Princess Eirika begged me to travel with you. Renais is safe in her capable hands and I trust Kyle, Franz, and Forde to make up for my duties."

"Seth, I—"

Ashunera was laughing at him now, making motions that he was losing the argument. He gave a sigh of defeat, "Alright, it would be good to have you along as well. Start making your preparations."

"At once, King Ephraim."

Seth finally left, leaving Fomortiis alone with Ashunera in the throne room. "You, woman, come here," Fomortiis hissed. Ashunera crossed her arms, a smug smirk on her face.

"It is interesting seeing you lose such a battle," she said. "Has the great Demon King Fomortiis lost his manipulative touch?"

"Says the one who turned everything to stone," Fomortiis griped, slouching in the grandiose chair reserved for the King (he still felt giddy whenever Ephraim went to sit down in it for royal purposes, it was such a comfy chair—better than that stone!—but Ephraim lately was making a point to NOT sit in it when Fomortiis was not controlling him). "Sitting there in stone while everyone around you is stone is not a pleasant way to spend ones months. Though it did save me from Queen Rausten's speeches on obliterating abominations. Those 'abominations' she talks about happen to be my pride and joy."

"That's a sensitive topic I don't like discussing much," she said, eyes narrowing. "Your freedom has made your mouth a little loose, Demon King. I suggest curling your tongue back in your mouth before I stitch those lips of your shut."

"Ah, violence is not the answer, my dear," Fomortiis said. "What happened to the sarcastic wit you carry?" Ashunera sucked in a deep breath.

"It is nothing," she said. "It's just…I have been thinking lately….Is what you're doing a good idea?"

This threw the Demon King for a loop. For all the time he's known Ashunera, the young goddess was rarely one to question actions made by peers if she could see a justifiable reason behind it. It was the Order half of her, he presumed. Even his plan she did not object…until now.

"It's a good idea to me and that is all that really matters," Fomortiis answered, voice serious. The mood had darkened from its friendly feel, the air thick with a tension one could cut with only the sharpest of blades.

"I know…but it is the idea of regaining powers just to bring back a dead woman," Ashunera started, "it bothered me. I kept on going over it in my mind. What if…what if something like Nergal happens again or even worse?"

"Your duty to your creations is strong…I respect that, Ashunera, but what I do with my regained powers is up to me and only me. I will let no human decide to take it for their own or give it away foolishly as I did with Brammimond."

"I understand, Fomortiis, but there is something abjectly wrong with this. I—"

"Ashunera, you're going in circles."

She paused at Fomortiis's words. "You are right, I am not making any sense," she mumbled. "Maybe I am envious that you are able to easily reclaim your powers while I can do nothing but wait for them to slowly come back." Fomortiis shook his head.

"It is not your fault, Ashunera. Humans drained you of your power for their own needs as they drained me of mine."

"Yes, but you can at least get your full power back! You even plan on bringing back the one you care for!"

Fomortiis stood up and approached the hysterical woman. In a rather out of place act of kindness (He will look back on this later and most likely convulse, retch, in pure terror) he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Though we are holy beings, it is okay to be human as well, Ashunera," he said. "Even though I am regaining my powers, bit by bit, it is not exactly a thrilling feeling. For one, I do not know if I will even get my full strength back. For another, will my power alone no matter how great it is be enough for what I do?"

Ashunera hugged back, slowly calming down, "And what if it does succeed? What will you do then with your full power?"

Fomortiis stepped back from her, breaking the hug. He gave her a sickly sweet smile, "Cast the world in darkness, take it over, you know, the old routine."

"Yes…you must finish preparations…your voyage is soon," Ashunera said. "I am heading back to the Tower of Guidance to reflect on today's actions. I must say, though, I am quite embarrassed I ran to a rotting corpse for comfort." Fomortiis growled at her in warning but did nothing.

"I'll get back at you for that later," he said. "For right now, I'm still weak and can't control this body any longer. I hope you will visit later, like always." With that, Fomortiis left leaving Ephraim to collapse to the floor in exhaustion. Ashunera knelt down beside him. She rested her hand upon his head, worry in her eyes.

"I am sorry, child," she whispered, "that you have to deal with the fool that is my friend."

**Fomortiis has issues, more funny stuff, and more Ashunera over Fomortiis in the next chapter. I am slowly turning Fomortiis into a sarcastic jerk ass. Fun. :D**


End file.
